Bella, Our Miracle
by QueneB
Summary: Carlisle finds an abandon baby outside the hospital one night.He brings the child back home and makes it part of the family. The baby, Bella, is a miracle sent to the Cullens. This is the story about the greatest gift of all.
1. Chapter 1

_Carlisle's Point of View _

**Chapter 1**

I looked out the window to see that the snow storm had already started. Little white flakes were being thrown down to the ground from the sky. My colleagues had been talking about this storm since this morning. They kept arguing over how much snow was supposed to fall. I thought it was hilarious to see this; such smart talented people were acting like five years arguing about who got the answer right on a simple math question. Work thank god was not busy today; so I most of my time to myself. I sat in my office continuing my journal that had spanned over 300 years. It was more of a series actually. Every book I had been for a particular year. This was my 359 book. It was coming to end since the date was December 23.

_December 23, 1992_

_Today was a slow day at the hospital, thank god. The snow storm everyone has been talking about started about five minutes ago. According to there is suppose to be 14 inches of snow by Christmas Eve. I hope everyone stays off the roads, I hate attending people who had been in car accidents it's so incredibly sad. Esme is in charge of Christmas this year. She has done so much with Alice to help get the new house in the 'Christmas spirit'. This new house of ours is incredibly nice. It was built in 1880 in Detroit, Michigan. The house is relatively big; it has 10 bedrooms which is more than enough for my family; 3 living rooms, and a finished basement. It is not secluded as my family would like but I think they are warming up to it. Alice has fallen in love with the Detroit mall. Jasper has been visiting all the historic places. Rosalie and Emmett have been enjoying the walks all around the city. Edward has been restoring a 200 year old piano. I have adjusted to the Detroit medical center, it is a wonderful place. I really am enjoying working here. Esme is the only one who does not have something to do. Everyone seems so busy doing things that no one has had time for her anymore. She has loved Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward as her own children, as have I, but I know Esme yearns for her own child. The kids are her children, hypnotically speaking of course, but she wants to raise a child from the start. She wants to hold her little child's hand when they are afraid of the dark. She wants to help them grow up. With the kids she can't do that. Although they look and still act like teenagers she cannot baby them the way she could baby a child of her own. I know she still has a crack in her heart from when her own baby died. I can give Esme everything, except a child. I know she'll never agree to go adopt but she wants a child so badly. It breaks me entirely to see her yearn for something so much. Esme is the love of my existence and I cannot make her happy._

_Carlisle _

It made me depressed to write down my true feeling in my journal. I hated admitting that I could not make my darling wife happy. I glanced over at the clock to see that my shift had ended 30 minutes ago. I felt guilty and left my office immediately. With Esme being alone like this I should be home on time if not earlier to comfort her. I walked outside into the snowy air when I heard something. I froze in my tracks and listened. I heard the sound again but I did not move from my place; I realized it was a baby's cry. I followed the sound until I came upon a tiny baby wrapped in white cloth.

The baby had a patch of curly brown hair on its head. Its cheeks were on the border line of chubby and not. Its eyes were blue and were covered by think lashes. This baby was undoubtly the most beautiful child I had ever seen. I picked it up in a rush and took off my coat. I wrapped it around the child trying desperately to shelter it from the cold. The child's hair and face was covered in snow flakes and a bluish tint was appearing on its cheeks. I was amazed this child was even alive.

I took the baby into my car and drove as fast as I could home. I had gotten the baby to stop crying after rocking it back and forth. I was completely stunned and confused. Who in god's name would abandon a child in the freezing cold? Why would anyone even abandon a baby anyways? Children were gifts from god! That person had no idea how lucky they were to have a child while my poor Esme couldn't! I was infuriated that this child's parents. If I ever saw them I don't think I could stop myself from ripping their heads off! About halfway through my inner monologue I made a decision; I would keep this child and give it everything it could ever want. Esme would get to be a mother and I, a real father. I looked down at the now sleeping beautiful child and whispered, "Sleep now, my child. Father will always protect you"


	2. Chapter 2

_Esme's Point of View _

**Chapter 2**

I glanced at the clock every three seconds. It was 8:54; Carlisle was supposed to be home at 8:30. I hoped nothing bad happened at the hospital to keep him there. I know the snow storm had already started so there was a possibility of a lot of accidents. I was becoming more obsessed by the second for Carlisle to come home. I had been so alone lately that I was becoming a nervous wreck. I kept going through all the possible seniors in my mind for why Carlisle wasn't home yet. He could have been delayed because one of his patients had a heart-attack or maybe has a seizure. _Stop worrying Esme! You're just upset because he isn't spending time with you! He has every right to say later! He doesn't have to cater to my needs! _

Just then I heard his car pull up in the driveway. I nearly bounced off the couch in excitement. I flew to the door practically jumping for Carlisle to walk in. Some part of me laughed at myself; I was like a little child waiting for her father to come home from work. I listened closely hearing his even breathing and his steps up the walkway. I heard him reach out for the doorknob but I grabbed it instead.

"Honey!" I nearly shouted. I was about to add "I missed you!" but I couldn't speak when I saw him.

In his arms was a baby. It was covered by his coat and a white cloth. The child was sleeping soundly in his arms. _Why on earth does he have a baby in his arms? Is this his child? Did he have an affair with someone? _

I started mentally panicking. I ran through all the possible reasons for why he had a child in his arms. The only logical one was that this was _his_ child from _another woman._ He took his eyes off the sleeping child and met mine. By his facial expression I could tell he knew I was panicking.

He quickly responded "Esme it's not what you think!"

"Then what is it then?" I was shocked that I had talked to him with a sharp tone. I usually never spoke sharply to anyone.

"Of for heaven's sake I will tell you but please let me inside first or my baby will freeze to death!"

"_My baby"! He said my! It was his baby! He did have an affair with me! _

I could feel my eyes getting wide and the sobs ready to come. I could not believe after all we had been through Carlisle had cheated on me. All those time he told me how much he loved me was a total lie!

Again Carlisle read my expression but this time gave no explanation. He quickly stepped around me and into the house. He ran to the couch and placed the baby down. He then started walking cautiously towards me.

"Esme" he began

"Don't 'Esme' me Carlisle!" I nearly exploded. "Why did you lie to me all those years? 'Esme I love you', 'Esme you're my soul mate'. What complete crap!"

"Esme please understand..."

I cut him off again "Understand what Carlisle? That I can't make you happy so you went off to find someone who could and now she gave you a child!"

I started sobbing. If I was human I would have been hysterically crying.

"Esme she is not mine!"

"What do you mean she is not? You called her 'my baby'?" I shouted at him

"That is because I am keeping her!"

"Keeping her?"

"Yes, keeping her Esme. I found her all alone outside the hospital freezing to death. She was all alone. I couldn't let her die Esme! And I could bring myself to give her to the hospital staff! When I saw her I felt a bond with her! Like she was my own child!"

I felt completely foolish. I had accused Carlisle of cheating on me when he had done such a noble thing.

"Oh" was all I could manage.

He relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breath. He walked over to the couch and sat next to the baby. I slowly started walking towards him. I stopped when I reached him. He looked back at me

"I am sorry if you thought it was something else. I hope you know that I will never cheat on you. You are my life, my existence."

I sat down next to him and took his hand "I am sorry I over reacted. Really I am"

He smiled, a sign that I was forgiven. He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss which made me break out into a huge smile.

"Esme, would you like to hold her?" he asked.

I nodded.

He gently picked up the sleeping baby and placed it in my arms. The moment I looked at its face I knew what Carlisle said about a bond. The way she felt in my arms, it made me feel as if I was holding my own child. She was beautiful. Her cheeks were the perfect adorable size. Her hair was brown and curly. Her lips were full and a rosy color. I moment I let out a gasp of excitement she woke. When I looked into her blue eyes I felt as if I was a new mother holding her child for the first time. I started to sob, a purely happy sob. This child was made for me. She might have been to a different person but she was meant to be with me. I slowly leaned down to her forehead and kissed her.

I looked over at Carlisle to see a face of pure happiness. He looked like he had just seen a miracle. If he were human he would be crying tears of joy now, so would I. He leaned over and kissed me again then he kissed our baby.

_Our baby! I had a baby! I was a mother!_

"Thank you" I said to him my voice cracking from the emotions I was feeling; Joy, Gratefulness, and Love.

"She will be ours Esme. We will raise her as our own. She will love you so much, you will be the best mother in all history."

_I was a mother!_

"Our baby!" I cried happily.

"Our baby!" he repeated.

We looked down at her, our beautiful baby. She looked right back at us. She was obviously a newborn but she looked at us like she knew that we were now her parents. The crack in my heart had been filled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alice's Point of View_

**Chapter 3**

I was so excited! I had gotten so many new clothes at the mall today! The best part was that Jimmy Cho's had a sale! I got 7 pairs of shoes for only 300 dollars! I was so proud of myself for spending wisely. Jasper had another "talk" with me last week about how I was wasting money on things I didn't need. I tried to convince him that I needed everything I bought but then he showed me a carefully organized chart he had made on all my shopping records. He pointed out about "things" I "needed" in the past that were now in the back of the closet. He had begun having these "talks" with me after we moved. Carlisle had to rent a whole other truck for my wardrobe. But today I showed him! I saved money and 2 pairs of the shoes I bought were for Rose, another two were for Esme! That only left me with 3 pairs of new shoes for myself! I chucked to myself which was responded by odd stares from the people around me.

I certainly looked like a girl who needed help to all the humans in the mall. I was wearing black pumps, a white shirt with a black coat and to top it all off I had about twenty bags on my arms. I also bought some new clothes at Guess and they were having a sale too! Then I had gotten Christmas Gifts for everyone! For Carlisle I got a Rolex watch, for Esme a new paint set, for Rosalie a new juicy necklace, for Emmett a football signed by Joe Montana, and for Jasper a Confederate Flag. They were all very good gifts I must say and I awarded myself in my head.

I finally walked out into the garage and found my car. It was my favorite, my yellow Porsche. I stuffed the truck with all my new items and headed back home. I was at the stoplight two blocks from where the house was when I suddenly had a vision.

_Esme and Carlisle are sitting in the living. Esme is holding a baby. _

"_Whose my little baby girl?"_

_Esme smiles and laughs "That's right you are!"_

_Carlisle looks lovingly at the both of them_

Holy Crap! How did Esme and Carlisle get a baby? Vampires cannot get pregnant!

Without thinking I stomped on the petal and went though the red light. I swerved and missed every car thanks to my relaxes. I was only a block away when I heard the police siren behind me. I looked in my mirror and saw the cop indicating I should move to the side. Crap! As soon as I have a vision of Esme and Carlisle having a baby I get pulled over by a police officer! And it's in the beginning of the snow storm too! My car's paint job is going to get ruined! I sharply pulled to the side hoping the cop would pass me and I could get home but this cop was not to be tampered with. He went right behind me and got out of the car quicker that a rabbit getting away from a fox!

He ran straight up to my window and tapped on it "Ma'am I need to speak with you!"

I rolled down the window and gave him my best smile "Yes sir?" I answered politely.

"Ma'am you ran through a red light! You almost hit several cars passing through! It's the beginning of a snow storm and you're causing the most trouble!"

"I am so sorry officer! It's just that my mom is bringing home her baby today and I need to see my new sibling!" I whined like a little five year old. It was true though I needed to see this baby!

"Oh ma'am well first of all congratulations! Second I am sorry but I still have to give you a ticket! It's the law you broke!"

I tried to contain my anger and laughter. I was so mad that he wouldn't let me go after I told him my mom was bringing home her new baby! And I was trying so hard not to laugh; this man had the funniest accent I have ever heard in my life!

_Come on Alice think! You need to go see this baby!_

"Sir," I asked politely "Are you married?"

He gave me the funniest looking stare. I think he thought I was hitting on him!

"Yes, why?" he chewed his bottom lip nervously. I got the worst feeling that he was deciding whether or not he should cheat on his wife with me! EW GROSS!

"I have a beautiful pair of Jimmy Cho's high heels. I am sure your wife would love you of those for Christmas!"

His eyes light up intensely, it made him look like an owl!

"Jim-m-m-m-m-y-y-y-y-y-y C-c-c-c-c-h-h-h-h-o-o-o-o-o?" he stuttered "those are so expensive! My wife would love one on these! What size do you have?"

_Yes I got him!_

"Size 6?"

"That's her size! Boy oh boy!"

I got out of the car and into the snow storm. I was going to have to do my hair all over again now! I walked back to the truck and pulled out a pair of my new blue shoes. I reluctantly gave them to him.

"Ok ma'am you can go now! Sorry for the disturbance!"

He was going crazy over looking at the pair of shoes. I wondered why he cared so much about them. I ran back into my car and sped off. From my back mirror I could see he left. Thank goodness that was over! Now off to see the baby!


	4. Chapter 4

_Rosalie's Point of View_

**Chapter 4**

I had to admit I was warming up to Detroit. At first I was reluctant to go since I found out my brother, James, moved here and his family is still here today. It brought back to memories that I tried so hard to block out. Emmett tried to keep me optimistic by pointing out all the wonderful things Detroit had to offer. Alice and I had gone to the mall and I found I loved it. It was three times bigger than the one in Portland and it even had a Juicy Couture! Emmett and I took long walks around the city. The path right next to the water was my favorite. I especially loved it during the night; you could see to lit up cities of Detroit and Windsor.

The house Carlisle bought was growing on me too. I was kind of upset of the idea of living in a city; I preferred living in a secluded place. The house was a Victorian beauty; the red bricks were a beautiful faded color. It processed a historic charm. The inside was lovely as well. The wood of the staircase was grand oak. The paneling was black wood which made the house more majestic. Each of the couples had their own floor. There were three living rooms and a huge finished basement. The people who had lived in the house before us gave us many of their things. They were antique collectors and gave us statues, paintings, and some furniture. We already had so much furniture but we gladly accepted the things that the previous owners gave us. There was a small backyard but that didn't matter the only one who benefitted form that was Esme. She loved to plant gardens. The nearest hunting place was about an hour away which was annoying. We needed to hunt more than usual since we lived in a city. Besides that the neighborhood was nice; all the houses were beautiful and big just like ours.

Emmett and I had taken a long walk by the lake today. It was too cold for anyone else to be here so we had the whole park to ourselves. We skated on the lake which proved to be a great source of enjoyment. It was nice to do crazy things with Emmett again. We were sitting on a bench trying to stop laughing after our little episode of skating.

"Rosy?" he started

"Yes?" I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you happy?" he did his puppy look.

I was shocked that he asked me this "Yes I am. Why?" _No not really_

"I don't know Rosy, you seem like you want something." _I do_

"I have you what more could I possibly want." I kissed his cheek. _I want something more!_

"Rosy, I know you want something." He made his _I- am- right _face. _I do! I do Emmett!_

"No I don't" I told him simply. _Yes, I do. I want a baby! I want to be a mother!_

"You want a baby don't you Rosy?" he spoke gently.

I closed my eyes and it my lip. I tried so hard to keep my desire for a child under wraps. I hated making Emmett feel that he couldn't make me happy.

"I knew it" he whispered.

I looked up at him and buried my head in his massive chest. "Yes" I mumbled.

He hugged me tighter to his chest. Emmett started stroking my hair, it felt amazing.

"I am so sorry Rosy. I am so sorry we can't have a baby." By the sound of his voice I knew he was really upset.

"I just want a little baby, Emmett. A baby I can raise. A baby that will love me." I sobbed into his chest.

"I know you want a baby to love you but so many people already love you. First I do but you already know that. Alice does, you're her sister. Jaspers does too. Edward might act like he is always annoyed with you but he really does love you underneath it all. Esme views you as her daughter, and Carlisle too."

"I want a child Emmett!" I whined.

"Rosy, I know. I know. Believe me if I could I would get you a baby!" he started kissing my hair frantically.

"I know you would Emmett."

I pulled away from his embrace and looked into his eyes. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have told you. Now your upset."

"Oh Rosy! It's not your fault you feel this way. I am sure every woman does! Esme wants a baby! I think in the back of Alice's mind she wants one too!"

"I wish I didn't feel this way Emmett! I have you and the family that should be all I need!"

Instead of comforting me he pulled me into a passionate kiss. My hands were running frantically through his hair. His hands were running up and down my body. I was so glad no one else was here; we would probably get kicked out for being too passionate.

_I want a baby. I want a baby so bad. I want to be a mother! Why can't I have a baby? _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Esme and Carlisle could not keep their eyes off their new baby. Few words were exchanged between them but it was always about her; "What beautiful hair she got!" "What rosy cheeks she has!" Esme could not believe her prayers were answered. She was holding a baby; a beautiful baby girl; a beautiful baby girl that was _hers. _Esme had only met the child for a few minutes and she loved it more than anything in the world. She stroked the baby's face softly and started whispering "my baby" over and over.

Carlisle seemed to be in the same trance. He had not wanted a baby, he already felt like a father to the kids. But after seeing this beautiful baby girl he felt as if he wanted a baby his whole life. This baby was now _his._ She would grow up loving and admiring her _father._ When she would be scared she would run over to _him _and want him to make it all better. Carlisle thought he would burst of happiness. He was a _father_! And not just metaphorically speaking he was an actual _father _now! The smile of pure happiness never left his face. He was just so happy to be a father. And after seeing how Esme was reacting to the baby he felt even happier if that was possible. His wife was smiling, she was happy, she was a mother. After all those years of her grieving her lost child she finally was happy again. She was a mother again. She and Carlisle were parents to a beautiful baby girl!

Carlisle finally broke out of the trance and talked "Maybe we should but her to bed Esme. It's been a long day for her."

"I agree." She stood up carefully still holding the baby. "But wait! Carlisle we don't have a crib!"

"Oh shot that's right! I'll have to go out and get one!" he started moving towards the door.

"You can't go! Its 9:15 every store is closed! And there is a snow storm!" Esme walked towards him.

Carlisle looked down at the baby and stroked her cheek "Your right. Maybe you should hold her the whole night on our bed. In the morning I can go get it, if the snow stopped and everything."

Esme smiled "I would love to do that! Oh but Carlisle we don't have any food or clothes for her!"

"Hum," Carlisle pondered "We can make her a piece of clothing out of some old clothes. And I can see if I have any food for her in my office. You know I have that doctor's kit they gave me my first day."

Carlisle was just about to walk up the stairs when a car pulled up into the driveway. Outside they could hear Rosalie and Emmett talking about cars.

Esme gave him a look of _they-are-going-to be surprised. _Carlisle gave her the same look back.

Rosalie and Emmett walked in and as soon as they saw Esme they froze.

Emmett was the first to speak "Hey what you got there?"

Esme smiled and walked towards him. "Emmett, Rosalie meet your new baby sister." She moved her arms around so that the baby was facing Emmett.

"Woa" was all Emmett could manage

Rosalie snapped out of it and reached out to the baby. She placed a finger on her cheek and gently stroked it.

"Esme," she said never taking her eyes off the baby "why?"

"Carlisle found her abandon at the hospital. We decided we are going to keep her." Esme proudly explained.

"Really?" Rosalie asked

"Really" Esme replied.

Rosalie took another step. "Can I hold her?"

Esme smiled "Of course!" she gently transferred the beautiful child from her arms to Rosalie's.

Rosalie walked over extremely slow to the couch and sat down. She never bothered to look away from the child's face. The child just stared back absorbed in this new beautiful face. Rosalie's heart felt as if it was soaring. She had gotten her wish. She had been graced with a baby. Although she knew Esme would be the one the child would call mother, she would be a mother to this baby. That was enough.

A few minutes ticked by. Carlisle had left the scene and went up into his office frantically searching for baby formula. Esme had taken a seat next to Rosalie and they both watched the baby with loving eyes. Emmett had taken a sea to another couch and absorbed the irony of it. An hour ago Rosalie and him had been talking about how she wanted a baby. Now she was holding one.

The scene was ruined when Alice came charging through the door "Where is the baby?" she cried happily.

Rosalie and Esme looked up and smiled.

Alice practically danced her way over to the couch. She kneeled down at Rosalie's feet and Rosalie shifted the baby so she was facing Alice.

"Oh my goodness! You are the most beautiful thing in the world!" she gasped.

Esme and Rosalie laughed. Both of their husbands immediately smiled; their wives were happy.

"I had vision about you" Alice told the baby "Esme and Carlisle were so happy with you there."

Esme spoke up "She was abandon Alice"

Alice stopped making funny faces at the baby and looked up at Esme with horror in her face.

"Abandon?" she asked.

"Yes. She was abandon outside the hospital. Carlisle found her and brought her home."

"Are we going to keep her?" Alice was hoping the answer would be 'yes'.

"Yes" Rosalie and Esme said at the same time.

Alice jumped up crying "Woopi!" She went over to Esme and gave a huge hug. She did the same to Rosalie.

"Can you believe it? Another Cullen! Oh she is going to be so loved, and spoiled! I will take her shopping all the time. She will always dress in the height of fashion!" ranted Alice. She continued to address all the other things she would do with the baby.

Rosalie then looked away from the baby and over to Esme " I just thought of something Esme!"

"What Rose?" Esme asked gently.

"We haven't given her a name yet! How can she be a part of our family and not have a name?" Rosalie cried.

"Oh goodness! I almost forgot about that!" Esme's hand flew to her mouth.

Alice stopped ranting and looked over at Esme "She needs a name! Something as pretty as she is!"

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"How about Brittany?" Esme suggested.

Rosalie shook her head in disagreement.

"How about Jane?"

"Too Plain!" Alice said.

"Carol?"

"Too old!"

"Sally?"

"Too young!"

"Kate?"

"Too short!"

"Elizabeth?"

"Too long!"

"How about Lennishma?" suggested Emmett

"What kind of name is that?" growled Rosalie.

Emmett just laughed.

"How about Catherine?" suggested Carlisle coming down the stairs

"No" Esme disagreed.

Carlisle walked over to Rosalie and handed her a bottle. "I found this in my doctor kit. It will serve her good tonight. In the morning I will get her some good stuff from the store."

Rosalie put the bottle to the unnamed baby's mouth. She started sucking on it immediately.

"Oh Carlisle!" Esme huffed "We need a name for her!"

"How about.."

Carlisle was cut off by the sound of another car pulling into the driveway. By the sound of the footsteps, quick light steps, it was Jasper.

Esme bit her lip. Jasper was the newest vegetarian. How would he react to a human being in the house? Carlisle sat down next to Esme and put his arms around her shoulders.

Jasper had the same reaction that Rosalie and Emmet had. He had opened the door and stopped.

Everyone looked at him giving him looks of apology. No one wanted to cause him pain but no one wanted to give up the baby either.

Finally Emmett spoke "Shut the door Jazz! The baby is gonna catch a cold!"

Jasper did as he was told very slowly. When he had closed the door he looked over at the baby in Rosalie's arms.

"An explanation?" He asked in disbelief.

Alice danced to his side "Carlisle found her abandon outside the hospital. He brought her home and now we are going to keep her. We are now deciding on names now" she explained.

Carlisle stood up "I am sorry Jasper if this is an inconvenience for you"

Jasper made a face "You think that I am that out of control that I would hurt a baby? And especially after reading that everyone here already loves her."

"Sorry" Carlisle quickly apologized.

Jasper crossed his arms "You guys think I am such a monster."

Alice kissed his cheek "No you're not. Nobody thinks you are. We are all just in protective mode."

Jasper relaxed a little after hearing this. He walked over slowly to The couch were the baby was.

"Can I hold her?" he asked quietly

Rosalie reluctantly gave Jasper the baby after Alice gave her the death stare. He sat down on another couch.

"Aw she is adorable" he said

"We need to give her a name, Jasper." said Esme with a smile. She was so happy that Jasper had taken a liking to the baby.

"How about Arisa?"

Emmett spat out "And you thought my name was bad!" he started laughing.

Jasper gave Emmett a low growl "That was my mother's name!"

Emmett made a face "oh sorry bud!"

Alice rolled her eyes.

Carlisle spoke up again "I think I've got it! How about Isabella? It means 'beautiful' in Italian!"

"Perfect!"Esme squealed in delight

Alice jumped "Nice choice Carlisle!"

Jasper nodded.

"She needs a middle name too!" Rosalie reminded them all.

Emmett looked over at Rose and gave her a smile "How about your middle name? Isabella Marie has a nice ring to it!"

Rosalie looked over at Esme for approval. After all Esme was going to be the mother.

"I love it! 'Isabella Marie Cullen'. A perfect name from a perfect girl!"

Jasper walked over to Emmett "Have you held her yet?" he extended Isabella out to him.

"No actually!" Emmett took Isabelle from Jasper's arms.

"Hello Bella! I'm Emmett and I am going to show you how to have fun!"

"Cute nickname!" Alice chimed "And I get to hold her next!"

"I hope you mean appropriate fun" Rosalie said smugly.

"Rose in all my years I have never heard anyone say 'appropriate fun'! Fun is not suppose to be appropriate! Tats why it is fun!"

Jasper gave out a hearty laugh. Rosalie glared hard at Emmett which made him chuckle.

"Oh where's Edward?" Esme asked Carlisle "I want him to meet Bella!"

"He told me he was going to an old music store today. He heard about a 120 year old piano that needed fixing."

"That's an awful long time to be with a piano" Alice crossed her arms.

_Edward's Point of View_

"Oh where's Edward?" I heard Esme ask. "I want him to meet Bella?"

Bella? Who was Bella? I hoped she wasn't another vampire they tried to set me up with.

_Oh I hope Edward will love Bella as much as Jasper and Emmett _Thought Esme.

Jasper and Emmett liked this Bella person too?

"He told me he was going to an old music store today. He heard about a 120 year old piano that needed fixing." Carlisle explained.

_He thinks it's his mother's piano. I hope he is right. That will give him a chance to reconnect with her. _Thought Carlisle.

Yes that was Carlisle, always the caring one.

"That's an awful long time to be with a piano" Alice said with tone of anger in her voice.

I chucked

_A piano is nothing compared to a baby! _ She thought.

_A baby? Why on earth did my family have a baby?_

I jumped out of the car now. I needed to see what was going on. I ran up the walkway and threw the door open.

The whole family was in the living room. Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle were sitting on the big couch. Jasper had Alice on his lap and they were sitting in the single chair. Emmett was sitting in the love seat by himself. In his arms was a baby.

I was just about to demand an explanation when the baby's scent hit me like an atomic bomb. My eyes turned pitch-black. The burning in my throat intensified until it felt like there was a fire inside of it. Venom flowed through my mouth. This baby, Bella, had the sweetest blood I have ever smelt. It was perfect and I just had to have some.

I growled and lunged towards the baby. I was knocked out of the way by Jasper. I got right back up and made a second charge. This time the whole family took action. Emmett ran away from me in a mad dash. He quickly gave the baby to Esme who ran out of the room. Then he ran towards me. Carlisle and Rosalie went behind me and tried to grab my arms. But it was no use I was too fast. Jasper and Alice finally got a hold of me then Emmett ran right into me. He knocked me down to the ground. Then everyone pinned me down.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" screamed Rosalie.

I growled in response. They all tightened their grip on me.

We all stayed there until I could no longer smell Bella. I finally regained my senses and spoke "Oh Jesus!" I cried.

Everyone helped me back up seeing I was in control. They sat me down on the couch and glared at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Rosalie repeated.

"That baby! She smelt so good! I don't know what happened! I lost complete control!" I explained.

"Bro you can't do that! Bella is part of the family now! She is your little sister and the first time you see her you try to kill her!" Emmett seemed as mad as Rosalie.

"Even I had complete control with her! I held her and everything!" Jasper added.

Alice and Carlisle didn't say anything but rather glared.

I threw my face into my hands. I felt so ashamed. I had tried to kill a baby, a baby that was now part of my family. I felt humiliated.

"Edward?" Alice began "Are you ok now?"

At least she showed that I was forgiven.

"Yeah I am fine. Where's Esme? I want to apologize."

"You're not going anywhere near Bella after that!" Rosalie cried.

"Edward I suggest you go up to your room and relax. You can talk to Esme in the morning."Carlisle spoke with utter firmness. He was obviously not happy with me at all.

I got up from the cough and at vampire speed ran up to my room. I closed the door and stuffed pillows all around it so that any scent of her could not get through to me.

I threw myself down on my bed and sighed.

_Wow Edward! Way to welcome Bella!_

_Esme's Point of View_

I can't believe Edward had tried to attack Bella, my daughter. He had always been so in control and one look at her and he completely lost it! Emmett ran over and gave Bella to me. I took no chances and ran down stairs into the basement. I went into the farthest room and closed the door. I sat down and took a deep breath. I looked down at Bella who then started to cry. I rocked her gently and started singing a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. Bella stopped in an instant and fell asleep. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her to my chest.

"Your safe, my Bella" I whispered.

I stayed down in that room until I heard Edward go up the stairs. Slowly and cautiously I made my way upstairs. The rest of my family was in the living room giving me worried looks.

"Is he ok?" I whispered.

"He is. He feels ashamed now." Jasper told me

I nodded.

Carlisle turned to Alice. "Alice could you be a dear and make something for Bella to wear to go to sleep. I am afraid we don't have any baby clothes."

"Sure thing!" she told him and ran upstairs.

"Esme, why don't you go upstairs and get Bella ready for bed. I'll meet you there in a minute."

I nodded at Carlisle and walked slowly up the stairs careful not to wake Bella. Rosalie followed me and the boys stayed behind with Carlisle.

"Rosalie?" I asked her

"Yes, Esme?"

"Can you draw a bath in the sink for me? I think Bella should get cleaned up!"

"Sure thing!" and she disappeared into my bathroom.

I slowly unwrapped the blanket Bella was in. I was shocked to find that she had no clothes under it. What kind of person abandons a baby in the beginning of a snow storm in only in a blanket? I would surely kill the person who did this to my Bella!

"Esme the bath is ready" Rosalie called.

I picked up Bella and walked her over to the bathroom. As soon as I placed her in the sink she woke up. Thankfully she didn't start crying. I went to go get some shampoo and conditioner while Rosalie started washing her.

Bella was absolutely perfect for us. She never cried and she held still. I washed her hair with no problem and when I was done she looked even better than before. Rosalie got a towel and carried Bella back to my bed.

Alice came in then with a pair of footy pajamas she made from an old dress she had. She also had gotten a diaper from Carlisle's doctor kit. Alice insisted that she dress Bella and we let her. When she was down I picked her up and placed pillows all around her. Then I lied down next to her and started singing the lullaby. Alice and Rosalie left seeing that I was having a moment. Bella quickly had fallen asleep.

I stroked her face "My Bella"

Carlisle came in and sat on the opposite side of her.

"You're a mom now Esme" he whispered to me.

"Yes I am"


	6. Chapter 6

_Esme's Point of View_

Chapter 6

Bella had to be the most perfect baby in existence. She never once woke up, never once stirred. She slept soundly on her back, her head leaning towards me. Her breaths were even which gave me comfort to know she was ok. I stayed by her side the entire night. I stroked her face and often whispered things. Carlisle stayed by me for about 4 hours and then he went to go do something. The moment he left Rosalie came in. She smiled at me in the darkness and asked quietly if she could join me. I agreed. She went over to where Carlisle had been and lied down. We exchanged a few words here and there but we mostly watched Bella sleep.

"Esme, she is so perfect." Rosalie told me.

"She is, isn't she Rose. You don't know how bad I wanted a child. I never fully recovered from losing my first." I sighed trying to swallow the painful memories of my son.

"I know you did Esme. And you got your wish. Bella is here now. I wanted a child too. No I have the most wonderful little sister in the world."

I chuckled "What about Alice?"

"Alice is older than me in years not in looks. She acts like my younger sister sometimes but we really just treat each other like were the same age. Now Bella, she is much much younger than me. She will be both Alice and mine little sister. I swear Bella's got it good. Alice will make sure she never looks out of style and I'll spoil her to death." she explained to me.

"I hope she has it good. I want her to have everything."

"She already does. She the most wonderful parents in the world. She has a funny and a calm brother. She has a fashion obsessed and a smart sister."

"Rosalie," I began. It pained me to say the next few words "we're vampires and Bella isn't. She eventually find out that we aren't like her. Then she might get scared, she might leave."

"We will tell her when the time is right" by Rosalie's tone of voice I knew she was as scared as I was.

"I can't lose her. I already lost one baby, I can't lose another." I heart started to swell with sadness.

"She won't leave you. I know she won't" Rose said to try and calm me.

I took and deep breathe and started stroking Bella's face again. "I love you Bella. I will always love you. Never forget that"

Rose extended her hand and put it on my shoulder. "It will be alright. You'll see."

Rose and I stopped talking then. We just watched Bella for the remainder of the night. I tried so hard to stop thinking about Bella leaving me. I knew it was a possibility. She might not react well to the fact that her family were vampires. She might be scared, she might be disgusted. I hope she would understand that we would never hurt her, that we loved her so much. It would just be too much to bear if she didn't.

Around 6 in the morning Bella woke up. She opened her big blue eyes and stared at me.

I went over to her and kissed her on the forehead "Good morning Bella"

Rosalie kissed her on the forehead too and said "Good morning sleeping beauty"

Alice popped in then. "Good morning sugar cakes!"

She was followed by Emmett "Wakie Wakie pudding!"

He was followed by Jasper "Morning sugar!"

And he was followed by Carlisle "Good morning Sweet pea!"

It made me so happy to see my whole family loving Bella so much. Then I remembered someone was missing.

"Where's Edward?" I asked

"He is in his room. Hasn't left all night" Carlisle told me.

"Came someone go and get him? I think he is better now" I asked.

"No Esme, you saw he was last night." growled Rosalie.

"Fine I'll get him myself." I picked up Bella and walked out of the room. My family tried to stop me but I held firm.

I went right up to Edward's door and knocked on it "Edward?" I called "Can I come in?"

"Sure" was his response.

I opened the door. At first with difficulty, there were pillows stocked up all over the floor.

He got up from his bed and turned around. His eyes got wide when he saw I was carrying Bella.

"You guys didn't get properly introduced. Edward this is your little sister, Bella. Bella, this is your big brother Edward." I said with a smile.

The rest of my family had crowed around the door frame. They were ready to attack Edward if he behaved like last night. I tried to encourage him with a smile. I wanted him to know he was forgiven and that I trusted him.

"Esme…" Edward managed to say

"Yes darling?" I answered

He just kept staring at the baby. His eyes had turned pitch-black but he made no move to attack her. I hoped he had himself under control.

He proved my statement right when he slowly walked over to me and Bella.

Bella was fully awake and staring at Edward with her large eyes.

"Hello Bella" he said gently.


End file.
